


You can be the boss, daddy

by hisfirstrealcrush



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Asshole Harry, Bottom Louis, Cheating, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Harry, Heartbreak, Hurt Louis, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Louis in Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Model Louis, Possessive Harry, Riding, Rimming, Sad Louis, Sex Toys, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, Twink Louis, blowjob, but not really?, commitment issues, crossdresser louis, handjob, heartbroken louis, i dont know what to tag anymore, just read it please, larry stylinson - Freeform, oh and, soft louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfirstrealcrush/pseuds/hisfirstrealcrush
Summary: he was like the devil dressed like an angeland he met an angel who liked him for his devilish ways.or a larry au in which louis gets sent to london by his mom and meets Harry who keeps on fucking his feelings until there's none.





	You can be the boss, daddy

"Louis," Louis heard his mother scream from the living room. "Come down here in an instant!" He sighed and rolled his eyes before slipping in his pink shorts. He walked downstairs and found his mother with a face so red and hands on her hips with a scowl on her face.

Uh-oh, Louis thought. He smiled innocently, "Yes, mother?" He adjusted his shorts and pouted a bit.

Jay glared at her son with anger. Her hair a bit mess up and her eyes are blazing with anger. She looked so stress, as she stood in the middle of the living room with a scowl on her face, and her hands placed on her hips. 

"You skipped school again!" She snapped. Louis laugh nervously and bit the inside of his cheek.

"About that, uh-"

"I don't want to hear your explanation this time. I will send you to your cousin, Liam, who's at London and you will stay there for a year. I don't want to hear anything about your horrible behaviour from Liam. Pack your bags, you're leaving this Friday. " She was out of breath after and her expression softened.

Jay held Louis hand, who seemed to be process everything.

"I'm sorry honey but I'm doing it for your own good."

\---

"Wait, so you're going to London?"  
Ethan; Louis' boyfriend, asked in surprise.

Louis sighed on the other line and held his phone tighter. He was laying down on his bed and calling his boyfriend of five months who always cheats on him. He's only with him because he wanted to prove to his dad that someone can actually want him. Who wouldn't want a taste of Louis? Everyone in his school wanted him, eyes lingering long on him as he walk along the school while wearing a crop top, a skirt and knee socks.

"What about us?" Ethan interrogated. Louis rolled his eyes,

"You can continue fücking the slűt now that I'm gone." He snap before hanging up, tossing his phone on the side of his bed and rubbed his eyes. He was so sleepy that he didn't bother coming downstairs for dinner.

He then fell asleep with his thoughts full of his plans for London, an excited feeling in his chest. 

___

Friday came by fast and Louis is waiting for the train to arrive. His mother already left after saying goodbye and drove away with a sad smile plastered on her face. Louis, though, was more angry than sad. He wanted to stay at home and be his lazy self. On the bright side, he was going to London and there was a lot of hot guys there.

The train arrived and Louis got in, carrying his suitcase and backpack, looking around for any good seat. He decided to sit at the back by the window, gazing outside. The train was deserted, only a few people waiting and getting inside the train.

He snaps out of his thoughts and grabbed his phone and earphones from his bag, and plugging it in. He click on Training Wheels by Melanie Martinez and fixed his gaze outside as the train started.

Louis was the oldest of the Tomlinson siblings. After him was Lottie who has various of make up and devices, then Fizzy who was simple and kept to herself, and after her, the twins; Phoebe and Daisy who are trouble makers. Every single one of them are very handful and are major pain in the arse.

Louis came out two years ago when he was fourteen, his family accepting him still even if he started dressing up like a girl, loving him still. His father, Mark works at some major company that deals with cars and stuff while his mother works at the hospital as a nurse.

An hour and a half passed by as Louis impatiently waited for the train to stop. He was getting a head ache and all he wanted to do was explore London.

He huff and pouted as he heard an old man snore loudly in front of him.  
He rolled his eyes and hum quietly the song Cry Baby. He really loves this song so damn much.

__

The train finally stop and Louis breathed a sigh of relief as he drag his suitcase and carried his bag, rushing out, out of the train. Breathing in the London air. He glanced around, looking for his cousin Liam. He walked towards a bench and sat down, taking cute selfies while waiting for Liam.

He wore a big white sweater and black skinny jeans and sandals. His mom picked it out after arguing with him, stating "Do you want your cousin to think you're some prostitute by wearing a crop top that's so small and a skirt that barely covers your bum?"

"Louis Tomlinson?" He whipped his head to the side to see Liam. He grin and stood up to hug him. Liam chuckled and hugged back, missing the small boy.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"You're still small Lou." Liam said in a teasing tone.

Louis rolled his eyes and hitting Liam's arm playfully.

"And you're still a jerk."

Liam laughed, "Let's go now, Tommo."

__

Louis entered Liam's flat and gasping in awe. His flat is massive and the furnishings are beautiful. He heard Liam chuckled and placed his suitcase by the couch.

His admiration of the flat was interrupted by Liam. He looked at him questionably.

"This will be your room while you're staying here," Liam stated as he led Louis to the guest room. Louis smiled at the sight of the room, it was so homey and relaxing.

Louis placed his suitcase and bag on the side and jumped on the bed, placing his sandals he had removed on the floor. He sat on the bed and smiled.

Liam stood by the doorway, laughing quietly at his cousin who was amazed.  
"Please feel at home and help yourself if you're hungry or anything. I'm not home often because I'm with my boyfriend Zayn. And I forgot to tell you, I have a flat mate. His name is Niall and don't worry, he's harmless." Liam said. Louis nodded.

"When can I meet him?" Louis asked.

"Tomorrow night since he's out partying and won't be back tomorrow night," Liam looked at his watch and gasp. "Shït, I gotta go. Bye Lou!" Liam stormed out, closing the door.

Louis sighed and pull out his phone from his jean pocket. He took a selfie before uploading it to Instagram with the caption, "pretty baby." He texted his mom and then lied down. He grins to himself.

I'm going to have so much fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my story. I wrote the first few chapters last year, and I have improved my writing as of right now, and I'm trying to edit the chapters. Don't forget to leave a kudos, and comment your thoughts. 
> 
> All the love, B.


End file.
